


01x01 Gifs

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Some gifs from 01x01
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	01x01 Gifs

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at gif making.
> 
> I love shirtless John! I thought the ‘dancing’ was funny but that’s probably just me.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/hfAWOdg9YXzyKtQVKrwsBQprpJj98yMU7P_PcoiJmfb04FQqNaUE3dauSXp7W_RPDANLjGnm2SEXSQhwGLxgrbTXVEGCFLeVNaqMRlHk6Ba4cd_GER8vSFvypFE-2a202Uyi-Eu0ZA=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/7XD57408lWHMWnNf78j6UmUFMaVElC_qQmcklaG0tQQRPmERuOfz3TBokUNRm3K-0E4RfZk93yQjMPypfcdUTNsd5GS-vcDyrwb5AsQlIcnVbPjIihHcV6P1FdORfID1PWvvV6WlnQ=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/pjN3d6JPSdXgjtfAKMQqPeL3bL3bQ_z1T94_SRYtEqJE4ndhSGJ0x4iTqDhDWi_MwzgWC7QfQ4c2VauAIG-x05tJ0rKlniODnGgcoO5zJKw4bnNvSaX2ffZ-JYoDYxM7HyPfJRT-dQ=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/FGp6xw8YqtakLBiztiEPGkXLdhnw_1COdgGAzQE_RAKX19hnPgxuL2uTa0bbZmQhq_A6_VGhX_oQY3-GkY2ICu9djd2mBkvnkdCIo95ocHSrNm34UMPR2NwgIFklfDk4sX2I_gKezg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
